Anur Transyl (Earth-251)
This article is about the Earth-251 version, if you were looking for the canon version, see Anur Transyl . Anur Transyl, '''also once known and possibly still referred to as Klingvonia''' is the main setting of The BTFF Cinematic Universe film, ''The Black Knight. '' Anur Transyl is a planet inhabitated by Transylianss, or Klingons as they were once refered to. It has a moon called Luna Lobo. Anur Transyl is one of the planets in Anur System. It is a play on Transylvania, a home to vampires and werewolves from Bram Stoker's Dracula. Notable Inhabitants *Transylianss/Klingon **Drake Daniels **Regina Vivia **Charles **Richard **Caesar **Lord Darzon **General Javert **Nero **General Consistanine **Mrs. Hannabal **Drake's Dad *Vladat **Titus History The History of Klingvonia is broken up into six different eras, with two major rebellions, one overthrow, and one major extinction event taking place during this time. First Age The first age is referred to as the Creation Age. This time would be the time period starting with the creation of the planet, life on the planet, and the creation of the Vladats and Transylianss up to the time before the second age. If we would compare this to the history of Earth, this would be everything before the Middle Ages. Second Age The second age is the Medieval Age. This would be compared to the Middle Ages on Earth. During this time, the two species conflicted with each other as the Transylianss struggled to survive againest their natural predator, the Vladats. The Vladats had easily taken control at the time of the planet. During this time, Midpolis was built. Extinction of Vladats In a miracle, the Transyilans created modern technology, and found a way to combat the Vladats. Quickly, the Vladats were overtaken, and soon they were nearly extinct. But a small number survived and fled into the underground. Successful, the Transyilans crafted a new name for themselves and their planet. They called their planet Klingvonia, and then named themselves Klingons. Third Age The third age was the Technology and Discovery Age. Compared to our history, this would be everything after the Middle Ages up to the present day. During this time, new technology was created such as the alien versions of cars, ships, weapons, governments, cities, buildings, and other things. This also was a time of discovery, where they questioned religion, science, beliefs, and above all else... the discovery that they were not alone. Fourth Age/War of 15 Years The fourth age was the Peace age. Compared to our history, this has yet to exist, if it ever does. This is an age of complete peace where there was no war, no chaos, and no issues. Fifth Age Following the War of 15 Years was the fifth age, the Age of Shadows. For over 200 years there was cruelty and harshness. Then, a lord named Lord Augustus appeared and easied the pain. The fifth age was nearly called ended, however things took a grim turn. The vladat known as Titus corrupted Darzon, a guard and his brother, Javert. Darzon would then betray Augustus and cause Drake's dad, also a guard to flee to the village of Soran. Darzon became the Lord of Klingvonia, and gave the harshest reign to ever exist. In the 246th year, Augustus returned after his suppost death under the alisas of Roy. He caused an uprising in the village of Epiphany. Titus used this to his advantage and allowed Javert to go attack. This event would cause Drake Daniels, the son of a farmer to become the Black Knight after the death of his friend. The Black Knight War 4 years later, Drake would cause chaos in the Capital before it got locked down. He also caused riots in Raia City, attacks in South City, and attacked Area 52 in North City. During this time, Darzon realized that the Black Knight was a serious threat. He also learned that a rebillion existed, controlled by the Clubmaster a.k.a Caesar a.k.a Roy a.k.a Augustus and Charles. When the truth was revealed, a new war began. During 2 years, the Rebillion and Darzon fought for years. Over the course of the second year, the Government got the upper hand. During this time, Titus revealed himself but made sure they didn't know he was a Vladat. Evenutally, Drake returned to the fight and the war changed. Within a few months, the war concluded in the Capital with the deaths of Lord Darzon and General Javert. The Sixth Age The sixth age began with the reconstruction of Klingvonia, the marriage of Drake and Regina, and the return to naming the planet Anur Transyl, and themselves Transylianss. However, Titus would get some revenge by killing Regina and causing him to go to Earth. Calendar Currency Category:Planets Category:The BTFF Cinematic Universe Category:Anur System Category:Transylians Category:User:Sci100